


Midnight Kisses

by orphan_account



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 12:38:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13213926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's the new year, and Am's been dragged to a party. She isn't exactly used to parties, given what happens next.





	Midnight Kisses

The music is too loud, the people are too loud, and Am wishes she’d stayed at home to study. She sneaks her way into the kitchen, where things are a bit less difficult. There’s at least a few nightlights to give her some vision, unlike the glowsticks and uv-lit clothing of all the other rooms in the frat house, and Am wants to find Luna, go to their apartment, and let her study for her 3 different tests next week. She’s still worried about being able to maintain all As for the semester enough as is, and she has a feeling Luna’s let her grades slip into being straight (but never heterosexually straight) Bs.

She smirks at the sexuality joke inside her head for a moment before reaching for one of the chocolate with chocolate chips cookies some gal dating one of the frat brothers brought. Taking a bite, she wonders how the random gal got the cookies to taste the way they do. The chocolate taste is rather strong, and while it’s not usually her type of food, Luna would love to eat something like this. She’s only eating it because she doesn’t have anything better to do, if she’s being entirely honest.

She manages to eat the rest of it in less than thirty seconds before she fills a red cup with some sprite from a can she’d opened herself, keeping everything completely sober. After grabbing a few, she snacks on them as she pulls them out of her hoodie pocket, ignoring the dumb glasses with the numbers of the new year on it.

They’ll all be graduated by the end of the next year, anyways, and Am sneaks a hand up to the chain hiding her engagement ring as she uses the sprite to wash down the final bites of the second cookie. Now it’s just a question of finding Luna.

She ignores the cookies for several more minutes, waving once to Taiyou as he grins at her. She wonders where Hiroki is. Weren’t they going to kiss at midnight? Was Hiroki freaking out about a potential repeat of when his teeth clanked against Taiyou’s when they tried to make out that one time, and Chrono and Kazuma told the story of their double date to their nearest about hundred friends?

She guessed she’d have to go talk to him, but all that thinking was really making her hungry. She grabbed for the third cookie, biting off a piece as she sneaks over to the upstairs, ignoring the random comments of a couple of the frat boys. She’s not in the mood to hear a bunch of encouragement, and why the whole school thinks she’s still working up the courage to propose is a mystery to her anyways. They wear their rings in class half the time, and surely classmates have caught on? Oh well, it’s not like they mean any harm by it.

She knocks on one of the doors to the bedroom, thankful to not have to hear any… less G rated… noises. She’s still not used to when that happens, and her one freshman year roommate was a bit difficult when it came to avoiding awkward situations.

Wait, didn’t she usually think of her as a nightmare? Why was she less upset?

She’d clearly have to sass Hiroki until she fixed her current lack of sass. Parties always annoyed her more than this one was right now.

It takes her three doors and a couple of minutes before she finds a room with Hiroki, who has his deck sprawled out in front of him. Am shoves the last bit of the fourth cookie in her mouth before washing it down with the last of her drink. She wishes she’d grabbed more than half the can of Sprite. “Hiroki, my man, what’s up?”

Hiroki looks at her like she’s grown another head. “What do you mean?”

"What do  _you_ mean?"

“I dunno. You seem… happier than usual. Are you drunk?”

“Nah. Just had some sprite.”

Hiroki thinks for a moment. “Did you have anything else? Nothing that another person served you?”

“Just drank some sprite,” Am told him before giggling and punching him on the arm. “Chill, relax… it’s not like Taiyou’s gonna break up with you if your teeth clang again. I forgot about a date with Luna once until I got a text from her saying she was at the theater. Had to pretend like it took hours to pick out an outfit when I just threw together what I could, and she got a bit mad at me for lying… I thought we’d arranged to meet that Sunday, not Saturday. Should’ve just told her I got a bit weird in the headspace from the start, you know?” She reaches for the final cookie in her pocket, breaking it in half. “C’mon, I snagged this from downstairs. Split it with me?”

Hiroki eyes the cookie cautiously. “That’s a horrible idea, Am. Taiyou would be really mad at me.”

“What, he the king of dentists now or something?”

“Those are weed cookies, Am. Someone made weed cookies.”

Am looks at the cookie halves in her hand. “Shit. I’ve had, like… four of these?”

“Yeah, you’re high. Congrats, and let’s go find you your wife already so she can take care of you.”

Am snorts. “Just not like that, am I right?”

“Wow, those things must kick in super fast. Someone splurged on her ingredients,” Hiroki comments, making a mental note to make finding Luna a huge priority. “Come on, we’re gonna go find Luna for you.”

“Luna…” Am says, and Hiroki can practically hear the hearts in her voice. Is this what he’s like around Taiyou? He hopes so, even if he’ll never admit it aloud. “I love Luna so much, dude. Like… I can’t wait to marry her?” Am giggles, and everything about her seems to light up.

Yeah, he’s definitely not admitting to wanting that with Taiyou. He’s pretty sure he’s not brave enough, and not only because of his avoiding playing Royal Paladin.

Hiroki opens the door, motioning to Am, who is eating the fifth cookie. He has a feeling Luna won’t be too upset, given how flirty Am’s about to become. He checks the room where people gamble old vanguard merch in cardfights quickly, spotting the telltale pink hair. “Hey, Luna!” he calls out to her. “Got a delivery for you!”

Luna looks up from the table, spotting her fianceé. “Am!” she practically yells, and Am charges across the room like a Spike Brothers unit, immediately attaching her mouth to Luna’s when she reaches her. Luna detaches from Am for a moment, sneaking over to Hiroki while Am finds herself in the middle of a fit of laughter.

“So… what’s up?”

“She’s on a lot of weed. Total accident… that I will tease her about for a few more decades.”

“Hiroki, that’s not nice.” Luna frowns at him for a moment before she hears Am’s giggling, and Am jumps on Luna’s back.

“You know what would be nice? Taking Am back to your place so you can keep an eye on her.” Hiroki also likes the added benefit of kissing his boyfriend at midnight without any interruptions, but he keeps silent about that.

“Ooh, that sounds like fun,” Am comments, giving Luna a kiss on the side of her head. Luna already has her clutch, so she has Am hold it as she piggybacks Am past Hiroki and starts down the staircase, holding onto the rail as a few of the guys from earlier tell them that they’re adorable and should totally put rings on it.

“Already planning to!” Am announces in her highness.

Hiroki makes sure to find Taiyou for that midnight kiss.

* * *

Am pulls Luna into her lap, hands on Luna’s waist as Luna leans in, kissing Am. Am is quick to kiss back, Luna sliding a hand against the back of Am’s head as she hums in approval, some of Am’s hair sliding between Luna’s fingers. One kiss leads to another and that kiss to the next, Am grinning into the kisses as she starts to lean back into their bed. Luna detaches for a moment, staring into Am’s eyes.

“Keep it at first?”

“Yeah. We can figure out the stuff farther down when we share a name… and have for a couple of months?”

Luna giggles. “You really are a shy one, aren’t you?”

Am bites her lip before moving one of her hands to Luna’s neck and pulls Luna down fully, their abdomens pressing together at the same time as their mouths. Luna quickly moves to give Am a bunch of cheek kisses as Am giggles inbetween, “I love you,” and, “you’re so perfect.”

Neither fianceé wants it any other way.


End file.
